Prince George Spruce Kings
–73 | arena = Prince George Coliseum | colours = Blue, Red and White | coach = Adam Maglio (2017-18) | GM = Mike Hawes | website = www.sprucekings.bc.ca/ | name1 = Prince George Spruce Kings | dates1 = 1972-Present | name2 = | dates2 = }}The Prince George Spruce Kings are a junior "A" ice hockey team based in Prince George, British Columbia, Canada. They are members of the Interior Conference of the British Columbia Hockey League (BCHL). They play their home games at Prince George Coliseum, which has a capacity of 1,800. :Royal City Outlaws 1994-96 :Prince George Spruce Kings 1996 to Present History Founded in 1972, the Spruce Kings originally were a part of the Junior "B" Pacific Northwest Hockey League. In the 1975-1976 season, the Spruce Kings were an original team in the Peace Cariboo Junior Hockey League. In 1980, the Spruce Kings joined the Tier II Junior "A" Peace Cariboo Junior Hockey League for its inaugural year, winning the inaugural title. From 1980 until 1996, the Kings won 9 league titles. In 1996, the Spruce Kings bought out the rights of the BCHL's New West Outlaws and moved in the Prince George team. The Prince George Spruce Kings hosted the Royal Bank Cup in 2007. They lost in an anti-climactic final after surviving a record-setting quintuple overtime match in the semi-final versus the Camrose Kodiaks. Spruce King goalie Jordan White made 91 saves in the 3-2 victory. At 146 minutes Jason Yuel tipped a pass from Tyler Helfrich to end the longest game in RBC Royal Bank Cup history. Season-by-Season Record ]] Playoffs *1981 Won League, Lost Mowat Cup :Prince George Spruce Kings defeated Dawson Creek Kodiaks 4-games-to-2 :Prince George Spruce Kings defeated Fort St. John Golden Hawks 4-games-to-3 PCJHL CHAMPIONS :Penticton Knights (BCJHL) defeated Prince George Spruce Kings 2-games-to-none *1982 Won League, Lost Mowat Cup :Prince George Spruce Kings defeated Fort St. John Huskies 4-games-to-3 :Prince George Spruce Kings defeated Grande Prairie North Stars 4-games-to-1 PCJHL CHAMPIONS :Penticton Knights (BCJHL) defeated Prince George Spruce Kings 2-games-to-none *1983 Lost Semi-final :Quesnel Millionaires defeated Prince George Spruce Kings 3-games-to-1 :Dawson Creek Kodiaks defeated Prince George Spruce Kings 3-games-to-2 *1984 Won League, Lost Mowat Cup :Prince George Spruce Kings defeated Quesnel Millionaires 4-games-to-1 :Prince George Spruce Kings defeated Williams Lake Mustangs 4-games-to-1 PCJHL CHAMPIONS :Langley Eagles (BCJHL) defeated Prince George Spruce Kings 2-games-to-none *1985 Won League, Lost Mowat Cup :Prince George Spruce Kings defeated Williams Lake Mustangs 4-games-to-none :Prince George Spruce Kings defeated Fort St. John Huskies 4-games-to-none PCJHL CHAMPIONS :Penticton Knights (BCJHL) defeated Prince George Spruce Kings 2-games-to-none *1986 Won League, Lost Mowat Cup :Prince George Spruce Kings defeated Grande Prairie North Stars 4-games-to-none :Prince George Spruce Kings defeated Williams Lake Mustangs 4-games-to-1 PCJHL CHAMPIONS :Penticton Knights (BCJHL) defeated Prince George Spruce Kings 2-games-to-none *1987 Lost Semi-final :Quesnel Millionaires defeated Prince George Spruce Kings 4-games-to-2 *1988 Lost Final :Prince George Spruce Kings defeated Quesnel Millionaires 4-games-to-none :Grande Prairie North Stars defeated Prince George Spruce Kings 4-games-to-3 *1989 Lost Semi-final :Grande Prairie North Stars defeated Prince George Spruce Kings 4-games-to-1 *1990 Won League, Lost Mowat Cup :Prince George Spruce Kings defeated Williams Lake Mustangs 4-games-to-1 :Prince George Spruce Kings defeated Fort St. John Huskies 4-games-to-none PCJHL CHAMPIONS :New Westminster Royals (BCJHL) defeated Prince George Spruce Kings 3-games-to-none *1991 Won League, Lost Mowat Cup :Prince George Spruce Kings advance to final due to DQ of Quesnel Millionaires :Prince George Spruce Kings defeated Williams Lake Mustangs 4-games-to-1 PCJHL CHAMPIONS :Vernon Lakers (BCHL) defeated Prince George Spruce Kings 3-games-to-none *1992 Won League, Lost Mowat Cup :Prince George Spruce Kings defeated Quesnel Millionaires 4-games-to-none :Prince George Spruce Kings defeated Fort St. John Huskies 4-games-to-2 :Prince George Spruce Kings defeated Trail Smoke Eaters 3-games-to-2 RMJHL CHAMPIONS :Vernon Lakers (BCHL) defeated Prince George Spruce Kings 3-games-to-none *1993 Lost Semi-final :Prince George Spruce Kings defeated Grande Prairie Chiefs 4-games-to-none :Williams Lake Mustangs defeated Prince George Spruce Kings 4-games-to-none *1994 Lost Semi-final :Prince George Spruce Kings defeated Williams Lake Mustangs 4-games-to-none :Fort St. John Huskies defeated Prince George Spruce Kings 4-games-to-2 *1995 Lost Final :Prince George Spruce Kings defeated Fort St. John Huskies 4-games-to-none :Prince George Spruce Kings defeated Williams Lake Mustangs 4-games-to-none :Cranbrook Colts defeated Prince George Spruce Kings 4-games-to-2 *1996 Won League, Lost Mowat Cup :Prince George Spruce Kings defeated Fort St. John Huskies 4-games-to-1 :Prince George Spruce Kings defeated Quesnel Millionaires 4-games-to-1 :Prince George Spruce Kings defeated Fernie Ghostriders 4-games-to-1 RMJHL CHAMPIONS :Vernon Vipers (BCHL) defeated Prince George Spruce Kings 3-games-to-none Royal City Outlaws standings Starting in 2004, the Outlaws played two seasons in the BCHL. In 1996, the Spruce Kings bought the rights to the Outlaws' franchise and brought their Rocky Mountain Junior Hockey League team in their place. ''Note: GP = Games Played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties, OTL = Overtime Losses, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against'' External links *Spruce Kings Website Category:British Columbia Hockey League teams Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Established in 1972 Category:Prince George Spruce Kings